Sightless Wonder
by Vanessa Cullen 17
Summary: Bella Swan was born blind. She uses the help of her best friend and seeing eye dog Yogi to get around. One day after a walk with Yogi she ends up in the hospital, comatose. Though she can still hear what is going on around her. Including one voice that every time she hears it it makes her stomach fill up with butterflies and the heart monitor go crazy.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer owns these amazing characters! Also this is a new story so if you read it and like it, please REVIEW – the more reviews I get the story was still continue and updates will come on faster! SO REVIEW! Thanks! Here it is: Sightless Wonder. In Bella Swan's Point of view._

Sightless Wonder

Chapter 1

Bella POV

"Bella, honey, I'm leaving for work," Dad said. I opened my eyes to the forever darkness. "Okay," I mumbled still feeling tired. I heard him go down the stairs and then go out the door. I sat up out of my bed and stood on the floor. "Yogi!" I yelled. I heard a bark. He was sitting on the floor next to my feet. Yogi is my pure german shepherd guide dog. You are probably thinking why does she need a guide dog? Well I am completely blind. I have never seen anything before. I was born blind. I have heard the colors orange, red, and blue but I don't know what they look like. All I see is darkness. To get around at my home in Phoenix, Arizona I have the house memorized. I can find the stairs easily and walk through doorways and go up and down steps without using touch. Right now though I am in Forks, Washington. I come here in the summer to visit my dad, Charlie Swan. He is the chief police of Forks.

I don't have his house memorized quite yet. I have only been here a couple weeks. Yogi helps me do what I have to do around the house. Yogi honestly is the most amazing dog ever. I know he is trained to help me but jesus everyone should have a dog like this. I grabbed a hold of the pole that connects to Yogi's body and he led me to the bathroom. I could feel Dad already left a towel on the sink for me so I told Yogi he could relax and then I took my shower.

After my shower I decided to let my hair air dry. I am told that I have brown (whatever that color looks like!) colored hair and that my eyes should be brown but because I am blind that are just a completely cloudy grey. I put on some warm sweatshirt from my closet and a pair of jeans. I grabbed the pole attached to Yogi's vest again and told him we should go for a walk. I got a happy sounding bark as a reply. So Yogi led me to my coat, my scarf, and my boots. I put them on quickly. Then I heard something drop and could tell it was the sound of my sunglasses. Yogi brought them to me. I reached down and put them over my eyes. Not that it matters for me but sometimes it's nice not to have someone come up to you every minute to stare at your eyes or try to wave their hand in front of your face.

Yogi and I were now off. Yogi is my best friend. He needs to be. I trust him completely. We need that relationship between us for him to do his job and for me to trust him leading me. Yogi and I met when we were both very young. He was just a puppy and I turned twelve. My parents finally decided to let me have a dog instead of using the walking stick all the time. Now at the present I am seventeen and he is five years old.

We went to the park first where we both just sat and relaxed. I listened to people talking and to the birds chirping. We stayed there so long that Yogi starting pulling away telling me it was time to go. "Alright Yogi," I said. We started down the sidewalk and we got to an intersection. Yogi stopped so I stopped. We waited and then when Yogi started to pull me I walked.

Suddenly though I heard all at once a horn beeping and getting closer, wheels screeching, and someone yelling. Yogi all of a sudden pulled me hard like there was a car coming but for some reason I didn't move. I felt myself let go of the pole connected to Yogi's vest as the car hit my legs and made me fall. I felt the extreme pain and I felt my head slam into the windshield. I smelled the blood and heard the screams and the vulgar language and then I heard no more.

_I hope everyone loved it! Please help me out on upcoming chapters! PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Love Always, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	2. Chapter 2

Sightless Wonder

Chapter 2

**POV of the Driver that Hit Bella**

"Shit!" I yelled. My brand new fire red car slams into this small girl walking across the street. I was beyond pissed. Not only did that just wreck my new car but I could go to prison for hitting this chick! I hopped out of my car and ran over to the girl to see her lying on the ground with her eyes closed. There was blood everywhere and a lot of limbs going in odd angles. I tucked my fire red curls behind my ear. What the heck am I supposed to do? I looked around. No one saw me. No one was around at all. There was a german shepherd sniffing her head. She had been walking with it and I didn't want someone to notice it here. "Scatter!" I yelled. The dog barked at me and growled. I kicked dirt at it and he growled again and then I felt sharp teeth in my leg. The damn mutt bit me! I kicked the dog really hard and it whimpered and ran off.

I smiled feeling very triumphant. I looked around one more time. Still no one in sight. I picked her up and threw her in the trunk of my car. I would rather have blood in my trunk than go to prison. I got back in and drove away from the accident spot. Just then a police cruiser drove through and I was thankful that I got done in time. I drove all the way to the Calawah River. I stopped and opened the trunk. She still looked the same. I don't know why I would have thought she looked different. I grabbed a trash bag from the back and threw her little body in it. I threw the bag in the water and it slowly started to flow away. I wiped my hands together. "Thank god I am done with that mess," I said.

I shut the trunk of my car and got back in and drove away. My cell phone started to ring. I answered it. "Hey baby," the caller said. "Hey James where are you?" I asked. "What's wrong Victoria? You sound weird," James said. "Meet me at the apartment now," I said.

_I hope everyone liked it! I am sorry it was so short, it was just so dramatic that it had to be short __ but the next one should be longer! And don't worry Bella is not dead! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	3. Chapter 3

Sightless Wonder

Chapter 3

**Charlie Swan POV**

I just drove by a nice looking red car that was stopped at a green light. The woman inside the car looked restless and I was thinking about getting out of my cruiser and checking it out but before I could she drove off. I figured everything was fine. I drove back to the station where I saw one of my best friend's and partner Dan Parker. We did a small fist bump which was pretty lame. I went over to the coffee and donut station and filled my coffee mug and grabbed a strawberry sprinkled donut. "I can't wait for the day to be over," Dan said. "Why?" I asked. "Me and the mrs. are having some problems," he said. I turned to him feeling shocked. "You got to be kidding? You and Sally have always been the most solid couple around!" I said. Dan looked down. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Dan if it gets so bad that you split up like Renee and I did then you have the rest of us at the station. We are your family," I said. Dan smiled a bit. "Thanks Charlie," he said.

I was about to ask him if he wanted coffee when I heard a dog barking and scratching against the door outside. A couple of us officers ran to the door to find a german shepherd. Not just any german shepherd. "Yogi," I whispered. Dan looked at me. I opened the door and Yogi ran at me. He was barking and whining and pulling my pant leg. I squatted down next to him. "Yogi where is Bella?" I asked. He started to pull my pant leg again. I started to walk and he ran outside and I got in my car and so did Dan. Dan kept telling me to calm down and that he was sure nothing was wrong. We followed Yogi twenty minutes out to the Calawah River. Yogi ran over to the river and barked. We got out and ran over and saw nothing. Yogi kept barking and barking and then he jumped into the water. We slowly walked in and followed and then Yogi disappeared under the water. "Yogi!" I yelled.

At that moment he came back up with a black garbage bag in his mouth. He looked like he was struggling to hold it. Dan and I ran over and helped him. Dan and I both exchanged a hard look when we grabbed the bag. It felt like there was a body inside. We brought the bag on land and Yogi followed. I undid the tie on the bag and we ripped it open to find a body.

The body was so dirty and bloody. Limbs going the wrong way. It looked to be a girl around seventeen years old. It looked like.. Bella. "Oh my god," I whispered. "Charlie," Dan said not knowing what to do. I pulled my baby out of the bag and began doing CPR. "Call 911!" I screamed at Dan. I heard him dialing and heard the first couple of words he said but then put my entire focus on saving Bella. Who would do something like this to such a sweet girl? I need to save her. She isn't supposed to die.

_I hope everyone loved it! PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Thanks, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	4. Chapter 4

Sightless Wonder

Chapter 4

**Carlisle Cullen POV**

I stood staring into the room of Chief Swan's daughter. A young seventeen year old girl. I was surprised to hear that she is blind. It makes me wonder what it would be like to always be in the dark. This girl though it almost makes me cry looking at her. She has such a sweet innocent face but it's covered in bandages. In fact her whole body is covered in bandages. She also has two broken legs, one broken arm, and is covered in scars. Chief Swan has stayed with her consistently. He won't leave even after visiting hours are over and I don't make him leave. If I was in his situation I wouldn't appreciate being pushed away.

His daughter is in a comatose state. She hasn't woken up and we don't know if she will. It is indeed a sad and awful thing. I turned around when I saw Edward coming down the hallway. _What are you doing here?_ I thought to him. He came over to me. In a voice so low no human could hear he said, "I was going to go hunting alone but thought you might want to join me." I put my hand on his shoulder. "That is very kind of you son but I am very busy today," I said and as I said that my glance shifted toward Chief Swan's daughter. Edward looked into the room. "Who is she?" Edward asked. "That is Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella," I responded. "We don't know what happened to her yet because she is in a comatose state but she was found in a bag in the river," I continued. "Jesus Christ," Edward whispered. _Edward it is very important that we find out what happened. Do you think when Chief Swan leaves you could go in and read her mind? _I thought to him. He nodded.

Around five o'clock Chief Swan came out and said he was going to go call his ex-wife and update her. He walked around the corner to the telephone and Edward and I went into Isabella's room. He stood there in front of her bed for several minutes. "Well?" I whispered. "Nothing," Edward said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I hear nothing from her. It is as if she isn't even there," he said. This was weird. I have had Edward do this for other unconscious patients before and it worked. Edward looked extremely frustrated.

We were so concentrated on Isabella we didn't hear Chief Swan until he came in and said, "Who are you?" I turned to him. "This is my son Edward. He has come to.. pay his respects to your daughter," I said. "Well do it then," Chief Swan said. Edward went over and sat next to her. He stared straight at her face and said, "Hello Bella." Soundly the heart monitor jumped. All of us in the room jumped at the noise. "Please wake up soon," Edward continued. Again the heart monitor jumped. "It seems as though my son has some effect on your daughter's condition," I said. Chief Swan looked awe struck. Edward looked at him suddenly looking confident. "It's late Chief Swan. Go home and get some rest. I will take care of your daughter for you," he said. The chief looked around the room and then he kissed Isabella on the head and left.

"What was that Carlisle?" Edward asked. "You both must have some sort of connection or bond," I said pondering. "You are keeping her out of critical condition," I said. "Stay with her. Sit with her. Talk to her," I said. Then I left the room.

**BELLA POV**

"Bella I am going to talk to you okay," the voice said. This voice was the sweetest I have ever heard. Every time he spoke I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I felt in the dark but there was this small light with this man's voice coming through it. "I'm Edward Cullen, your doctor's son," he said. The sweet voice is named Edward. What a handsome name. Doctor? Why would I need a doctor? I yelled toward the light, "I don't understand!" I don't think he heard me. "You are wrapped up in so many bandages and casts but you are slowly getting better but you need to wake up," he said. "I am awake!" I screamed. "You are a very pretty girl. I don't know who would want to hurt someone so pretty," he said. "Me? Pretty? Edward called me pretty?" I screamed happily.

"I will tell you more about me since you're not big on conversation. I am seventeen years old. I go to Forks High School. I drive a silver Volvo. I have a pretty big family. I have my father, Carlisle – he is your doctor in fact. He is a very strong and wise man. I have my mother, Esme – she is very intelligent and kind. She cares for everyone. I have my sister, Alice – she is crazy! She has dark spikey hair and the most energy you have ever seen. And she is a shopaholic," he paused for a second and I laughed a little at how he exaggerates his words. "I have my brother, Emmett – his is a big burly guy with brown curly hair. He is the kind of guy that would be the football star but he is also a complete goofball and loves to pull pranks. I also have my step-brother, Jasper – he is adopted and can be quite shy but is very kind and creative. He is also dating my sister Alice. My final sibling is my step-sister, Rosalie – she can be quite cranky and rude but she is very pretty and can be nice when she wants to be. She is also dating my brother Emmett," he said.

Suddenly there was silence and I longed for the sound of his voice some more. "I know what you are probably thinking. Three couples in the house and then I am a loner. I just haven't find anyone that loves me for me," he said sounding sad. I love him! Wait what are you saying Bella! You haven't even known this guy a whole day and you claim you love him. Jesus.

_Author's Note: I hope everyone very much enjoyed this chapter but I am very stuck on where to go next so some ideas and encouragement are always welcome! Everyone please review! Have a great day!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_pLeAsE rEvIeW!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


End file.
